A Small Collection of NaLu
by Endeavor16
Summary: My first attempt at "love." Now of course, Natsu is too stupid to tell Lucy he loves her, so it's up to the fanfiction writers to figure it out!
1. Anorexia Chapter 1

Another normal day at the guild; Gray was stripping, Erza and Natsu were fighting, Evergreen and Elfman were fighting, Cana was drinking, and Levy was reading. Mira was keeping watch over the bar while Lucy and Lisanna were siting at the bar table.

"I'm bored!" Lucy groaned, pounding her head on the table. Lisanna merely smiled and patted her back.

"How about we go for a walk together?" Lucy stopped and looked at her guild-mate. "I mean, we don't really know each other very well. And I couldn't get close to the you in Edolas. Maybe we can be friends?"

Lisanna gave a cute smile and Mira nodded. "Here," Mirajane handed Lucy a basket. "You guys can go talk and have a picnic lunch! I'll leave you to it!"

The two girls stepped out of the guildhall matching each other stride for stride. "So, where do you want to eat?" Lucy asked staring out at the magnificent town around them. Lisanna shrugged.

"You can choose."

"Great!" Lucy said excitedly. "I have the prefect place! Do you like Sorcerer Weekly?" Lisanna nodded shyly. "I heard a reporter is having an interview in the Front Park!" Lucy grabbed Lisanna's arm and dragged her across the town.

Once the duo got there, they laid down a mat and started to eat. Mira had packed sandwiches, water bottles, fruit, and even some little homemade desserts. Lisanna said that they were tartlets.

Lucy, seizing the opportunity, decided to talk about food and cooking. Since Natsu always broke into her house, she often had to make large meals. (Lucy decided not to add that Natsu told her that he liked her cooking more than Lisanna's.)

Over the next few hours, the two realized that they had a lot in common. They both loved to gorge on chocolate, they hated Mexican and spicy foods, and even liked to take baths early in the morning instead of the afternoon. They liked being friends and not once did the subject of Natsu come up. Lucy didn't want to hurt Lisanna's feelings because she was on his team and her new friend wasn't.

"Err... Lucy? Are you hot?" Lucy shook her head, jolting her from her thoughts.

"No, why?"

"Your face is all flushed."

Lucy started to panic. She was thinking of Natsu and she was blushing? Dang!

"Maybe it is a little hot out here. Should we go back to the guild?" Lisanna nodded and packed up the basket.

Lucy was still a little flushed. She honestly didn't know if she had a crush on Natsu at all. She certainly did NOT want to bring the subject up in front of Lisanna.

Suddenly, Lisanna pulled on her arm. A small rumbling noise was coming from where the white haired girl was taking her. A large group of people was surrounding a magic stage shouting "Weekly! Weekly!"

"This must be where the Sorcerer Weekly interviewer is coming!" Lisanna said excitedly. A thin, tall, black haired man with a white suit came up on the stage a few moments later.

"Ladies, ladies, please. Calm down." The man spoke with a calm, slightly Scottish accent. Lucy rolled her eyes at the man's actions. It reminded her of Bora, the Fake Salamander. "Okay ladies. I need the most beautiful girl around up here!"

Lisanna suddenly screamed, "GO LUCY!" A shade of red slowly crept up Lucy's face. In a matter of seconds, half of the crowd was screaming Lucy's name.

"I hear an Emily, no, a Savannah, no, LUCY!" The man on the stage invited Lucy up. He dark blue eyes studied her body up and down. "No no, this won't do, your too heavy. This is what they call pretty?"

Lucy's face fell. Even though he didn't say it very loud, she still heard his painful words. Tears stung her eyes and she ran off the stage. Never would she ever show her face in public again. Lucy heard Lisanna calling after her, but she just ignored her. How could he say that you me? She whipped past a small group of young teens who said, "What's her problem?"

Is that what they call pretty? Lucy let out a huge sob and slammed the door to her apartment shut. She never wanted anyone to see her like this, so uncertain, so unconfident, so fat. She needed to do something about herself. She needed to lock herself up and not come out until she was done.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wah! It's so sad! How could I do something like that to Lucy?! Don't worry, Natsu will cheer her up! I hope some of you liked my story, it's my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so please give me feedback! Thanks for reading!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Anorexia Chapter 2

It had been three days since the incident, and Lucy still hadn't shown up to the guild. Lisanna had said that Lucy must have gotten a cold or something. Natsu didn't believe her. Something else was definitely wrong. Lisanna had specifically told Natsu not to go to her house. She was keeping a close eye on the dragonslayer, forbidding him from even going down the same street as her house.

Natsu slammed his fist down on the bar table.

"He did what?!" He yelled. "He made Lucy cry?!" Natsu's eyes became slits and he raced off. "How dare he!"

Lisanna barely glanced up. "I'm so sorry Lucy! It all my fault!" she whispered.

After catching Lucy's scent, it wasn't hard to find the stage where Lucy was humiliated. Natsu's dragon instincts kicked in, and he ended up setting the whole stage, along with half of the park, on fire.

"Where is he?" Natsu's growled to the audience. They all pointed in fear to a small trailer hanging off to the side.

The black haired man opened the door, still combing his hair. "Yes yes," he muttered. "What do you want?" His eyes widened as he came face to face with the pink haired dragonslayer.

A smirk came across the reporters face. "What do you think you can do to me? Punch me?" Natsu held up a flaming fist.

"You want to bet?" Natsu whispered threateningly. His fist connected with the man's chin, his face contorted into an ugly array of dismay and fear. The man's head flicked backwards and he was sent flying. Natsu barely heard the screams of the crowd behind him.

"Lucy..." he growled. "He hurt Lucy..."

Suddenly, something hit the back of his head. He looked down and saw Happy laying on the ground. His wings fading quickly. "Natsu... I... Lucy..."

Natsu shook his head, his eyesight and consciences returning. "Where am I?" He glanced around at the destroyed park. "Did I do this?" Why?

"Go find Lucy," Happy whispered. Natsu picked up his fallen friend and ran to Lucy's apartment.

Natsu tried to leap up to the window, but it was locked and boarded up. He started to panic. Lucy never did this. He ran inside the building and banged on her door. "Lucy!" he yelled. All he could hear was grumbled and a flip of a bed sheet.

"I'm coming in!" Natsu kicked down the door with ease, and was shocked by what he found. Lucy was curled up on the floor rolling in pain. "Lucy!" he cried, running over to her.

"Go away Natsu!" He shook his head, tears on the brims of his eyes.

"I can't bear to see you like this! It doesn't feel right to go anywhere without you," Natsu cried, laying down the blue cat and picking up the small girl. She had definitely lost weight. "Your starving yourself."

Happy stirred and grumbled, "Yeah Lucy, don't hurt yourself. What's Team Natsu without you?" Natsu brushed a stand of hair out of Lucy's eyes. She used to be kinda pretty before this. Now she looked like a stick that would break at any moment. Natsu didn't normally think about things like this, but he was full of emotion at the moment. Natsu tucked her in and ran off to the bathroom.

He dipped a washcloth in her sink and heated it up with his hands. He placed the washcloth over her face, letting the steam calm her down. Natsu turned around and went to the kitchen in silence. He knew that it wasn't healthy to not eat for three days. What would she want to eat, he thought. His eyes rested on a small bar of chocolate. He smiled a little. Natsu didn't necessarily like sweets, but he knew she would.

"Here you go Lucy," the mattress sank a little as Natsu sat down. Lucy frowned. He opened it and placed it under her nose. For the first time, Natsu saw his friend smile. As she reached out for it, he pulled it away. He chuckled to himself as he saw Lucy's eyes change from dull pain to angst and hunger. "Okay, I'll get you some real food," he said, giving the starved girl the chocolate.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natsu didn't leave Lucy's side for four straight days. He refused to go out on jobs and even refused to eat for a while. Finally, the door was returning to the blond's skin and her body was getting some of its mass back. Each day, he would give her a piggyback ride around her apartment just to test her weight.

The two were eating dinner on the fourth night. "Thank you Natsu," Lucy whispered.

Natsu had heard what she said, but he still asked, "What?" Lucy blushed lightly.

"Thanks Natsu for everything you did for me. You saved my life. I could have died, but you wouldn't let me." Natsu smiled and shook his head.

"I will never let you die when I can do something about it. You should never let a persons' words get to you like that. I mean, we tease each other for being fat all the time!" Natsu leaned in. "I burned that man to a crisp!" Lucy laughed.

"I'm sure you did. Thanks again Natsu." Lucy walked over to the other side of the table and gave Natsu a hug. The pink haired boy returned it gladly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yay! NaLu! I hoped you guys liked this story! I will try to add one every week from now on. If anybody has any ideas, please PM me or leave a review! Thanks for reading!

Also, if you want REALLY good NaLu, go check out a story called Lessons. IT IS THE PERFECT STORY! Another one if 1095 Days of NaLu, that is what I based this off of. I definitely can't do that much, but I can do a few stories ever now and then. Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Team Natsu

Team Natsu

"Hey Luce," I set down my root beer on the table as the dragonslayer came up to me.

"What's up Natsu?" I asked.

"Not much, but I was thinking..." I nearly choked on my drink. Natsu, thinking? I laughed to myself. "Why are we still called Team Natsu?" I paused, I didn't really have an answer. We never really got to thinking about it.

I shrugged. "Do you want to change it to something else?" He shook his head.

"I want you to change it. Happy would change it to something like, "Fish." Gray would change it to something like, "Popsicles." And Erza would..."

"Yeah yeah," I muttered. "I'll think about it." Natsu flashed his signature smile.

"Thanks Luce!" He then proceeded to waltz over to Gray and start a fight. I shook my head at his actions.

"Sometimes that kid has no brain," I said to no one in particular.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For the next few days, that was all I could think about. What would we change our name to? I had gotten so used to "Team Natsu" that I couldn't get it out of my head. Power Squad? That was dumb. LNGEWHC? Too long, and still stupid. I had overheard a small group of kids who called themselves the "Soaring Skies." I actually liked the name. The kids on the team had nicknames like Raven, Eagle, Falcon, Blue Jay, Dove, etc.

I banged my head against the wall. I was sitting in the bathtub trying to think. Why? This was all I filled my thoughts with these days! I glanced out the window and looked at the clouds. That's it! I knew what we could call ourselves! Rising Flame! We had young members, such as Happy, Wendy, and Carla; Natsu was the core! Our flame!

Suddenly, I heard a crash. "Natsu!" I yelled. He was in my house again! And I was in the bath! My face burned. "Darn it Natsu, get out!"

"Sorry!" He yelled back.

"We got hungry!" I recognized Happy's voice coming from where my kitchen would be.

I quickly gathered up my clothes and went out to make the team some lunch. I ended up making some quick spaghetti, (with extra hot sauce for Natsu of course.) "So," Natsu said, his mouth full of noodles. "Did you figure out another name for our team?" I nodded.

"What about Rising Flame?"

"Why Rising Flame? Why not Rising Ray?"

"What? Ray?"

"Because your our center. The ray of sunshine that brightens up our every day."

I blushed. Aw...

"Actually, I wanted to name it Rising Flame because your our heart. You fill us with courage and determination. Isn't that better than anything I can do?" Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

I felt heat rise up through my chest. "Thanks Luce." He said, flashing me a smile.

"No, thank you for making my day just that much better."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are we going to change it?" Wendy said. Shifting on her feet. I shook my head.

"Probably not. Do any of you want to change it?" Gray and Erza both shook their heads.

"It might have been my idea to have you two join together, but it was Natsu's team in the first place." Erza said, standing up. I remembered the original Team Natsu. It was just Happy, Natsu, and me. Of course, that didn't last long because Erza wanted Gray and Natsu to join together, but it was still fun with the three of us.

Gray stood up. "I don't want to change it either. I mean, flame-head does manage to get us through the rough stuff."

"I don't want to change it, I had some ideas, but I voted against it."

"It's 'cause she likes me so much!" Natsu exclaimed. I shoved him away quickly, feeling the heat rise again. Wendy was shocked, and Erza just laughed.

"Seems like his girlfriend doesn't like affection," Gray teased. I "Lucy Kicked" him across the guild. The boy bounced back up again and yelled, "I'm coming for you Star-Struck!"

Natsu's eyes lit up at a challenge. "Me too! I want to join!"

I chucked softly. "My teammates are weird!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Great! Another chapter down! See you guys next week! And thanks for reading!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Sleeping Positions

Sleeping Positions

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom, her fluffy pink robe loosely hugging her body. She breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't taken a nice bath for a whole three days! Natsu, Happy, and her had gone on a mission by themselves to a deserted town. It was annoying to find that there was no running water anywhere. For the first time, Lucy had actually wanted Juvia with her.

"All alone in my house!" she sang quietly. Suddenly, Lucy heard a crash coming from her kitchen. "Oh no," she thought grumpily. She turned and ran over to her kitchen prepared to yell at Natsu and Happy for busting into her apartment again.

Around the corner was none other than the pink-haired fire freak. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Hiya Lucy!" Natsu smiled, his mouth full of food. Lucy sighed, normally, she would yell at him, but lately, he had been acting strange and she liked it. She already knew that she had a crush on him, but it had been getting worse. Natsu had been asking her strange questions like, "Do you find it weird that I think of you every time I use the pillow?" Lucy had gotten him a black pillow with red flames on it for Christmas and he was ecstatic. She was happy too, but not for the same reasons. It made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside to know that he was noticing stuff like that. She shook her head, his face was too adorable to resist.

"Hey Natsu. Whatcha doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, abruptly aware that she was still in her bathrobe. His dark eyes began to wander her body, but he stopped. This caused Lucy to be a little self-conscious.

"Not much, just stopped by for a bite to eat, it's raining and the guildhall is too far," he whined. Lucy giggled. His house was actually closer to the guildhall than her house, but he loved to stop by. She raised an eyebrow, and Natsu stopped mid bite. "Fine, I wanted a bath, I don't like the bathhouse," he sighed. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You can go take a bath, I don't care. You probably smell bad anyway." Natsu blushed a little and ran over to the bathroom. She then turned around to stare at the blue cat still eating away at all of her food. "I have to eat too!" she yelled.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lucy yawned.

Natsu was still in the bathroom, but Lucy had eaten and changed into her pajamas. She sat on her bed, waiting to figure out where Natsu would sleep tonight. Most of the time, Natsu and Happy took the bed, but Lucy was ready and had already claimed it. The couch was the only place left for the other two.

Happy flew into the room with a loud yelp. "No! Natsu! Lucy stole the bed! Where am I supposed to get my beauty sleep now?" Lucy pointed to the door.

"The couch, go, now." Happy slowly fell to the ground with a plop. The blond giggled. Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open. Natsu ran out wearing nothing but a pink bathrobe. "Hey!" Lucy yelped. "That's mine!"

"I know!" Natsu yelled as he came closer to the bed. He jumped onto the bed and Lucy flew up. She screamed in surprise. Happy quickly caught the girl as she fell.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. And just like that, she had lost her bed. She let out a sigh as Happy put her down. Natsu stripped down int The Exceed went to go turn out the lights. "Are we all sleeping in here?" she asked.

Natsu shrugged, "I don't see why not." He grinned. "Team bonding!"

"Aye!" Happy raised a paw. The dragonslayer scooped Lucy off her feet and took her to the bed. The cat dropped in as Natsu pulled the sheets up and over Lucy's shoulder. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts.

In less than ten minutes, Happy was out cold. The two could hear his even breathing and Natsu could feel the steady rise and fall of the tom-cat's chest on his pillow. He could also hear Lucy shivering. Like he always did, Happy turned the heat down because Natsu warmed up the whole room. Natsu turned to Lucy and whispered, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Why?" She let out another shiver as Natsu reached out to touch her.

"Happy turns down the heating in the room because of me. But I normally squeeze the life out of him." Lucy gave a soft chuckle. "Come here." The female wizard froze.

"For you to squeeze the life out of me? No way." She shook her head.

"We can try a different position," Natsu suggested. Lucy blinked slowly, feeling a familiar heat rise to her face.

"Why not, I've heard touch is relaxing," she responded as Natsu pulled her closer. Her breathing quickened.

"What do you want to try first?" the pink-haired boy asked. Lucy felt the tips of her ears heat up. He was suggesting "couples sleeping positions." Luckily, she had already read up on those. She fully blamed Erza and her "suggestive reading selections."

"I've heard of something where two people do this," she snuggled up against Natsu's chest. He gasped at her move. It was a little uncomfortable, but Natsu seemed to know just what to do. His legs nudged hers into a fetal position and he wrapped himself around her. She was totally aware of the way they were touching, but the warmth was too much to resist. "A-Are you okay?" Lucy asked slowly. He nodded.

"Yeah, I agree, it's just... different," Lucy whispered. This was really cool, but something was missing.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu's voice had a different tone to it. It had deepened to a lower pitch and grown more husky. She liked it. "Where am I supposed to put my hands?" Lucy laughed a little.

"Try this." She raised one of his arms and placed it under her head, tucked backwards so her head wasn't restricting blood-flow to his hand. His head was dangerously close to her neck and she could feel his breathing moving her hair.

"I think I know what to do with the other one." Natsu slid his other arm across her side. She let out a small gasp. "Hey wait," he paused. "Can I put my hand here?" His arm went even further and slid under her belly.

"Yeah," she breathed. Now this was truly relaxing. Their feet were resting upon each other, their legs were tangled together, her back and his chest were sandwiched together, and his arms wrapped comfortingly around her body. His breath continued to tickle her neck.

Lucy's eyes began to close. The warmth was addicting, she could get used to this. Her thin nightgown did nothing to protect her from the elements.

If only Natsu knew what Lucy really liked about him...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO LAZY! Ugh! I'm so so so so so so so sorry everyone! I couldn't say sorry enough. I wasn't even all that busy! Well, what's done is done. If anyone out there still sees this, I hope you liked it! Whatever, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. S-Class Trials, Chapter 1

S-Class Trials, Part 1!

"Hey Lucy!" A happy voice exclaimed from the other side of the bar table. "Do you know what today is?" I looked over and saw the beautiful Mirajane washing dishes.

"My birthday?" I joked. Then I stopped and groaned, "Ugh, my jokes are getting worse than Natsu's..." Mira laughed.

"No no, today is the S-Class promotion day!" My eyes widened. The last time the Fairy Tail guild tried to promote their wizards, the Grimoire Heart guild attacked. Then the great dragon Acnologia tried to destroy Tenrou Island. The guild was barely saved thanks to Mavis' spell, "Fairy Sphere."

"When are we going to be picked?" I asked, poking at my food with little interest.

"Later this afternoon. Probably around 3:30."

"I guess that gives me plenty of time to prepare." Cana laid an arm across my shoulders. "Are you going to help me this year too?" I nodded.

"I will sure try! As long as I'm not wanted elsewhere..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, and Freed Justine will be this year's participants for the S-Class promotion trials!" A loud cheer rang throughout the guildhall. Master Makarov leapt off the second tier railing onto the hard floor below. "Now remember brats, the trial is in two weeks on Tenrou Island. Choose your partners!"

"I pick... Lucy!" I saw Natsu jump up onto the second tier out of the corner of my eye and bellow the words out in all his pride.

"Why me?!" I yelled back, slightly angry that I now had to choose between my two friends.

"Only naturally. First of all, your my best friend." I felt a small amount of heat rise to my cheeks. But I batted it back down internally. "Second of all, you're the only one left on our team because Happy is gone with Wendy on a job."

"Great." I muttered. Natsu appeared at my side and scooped me up bridal style. He dashed off to my house in the blink of an eye. I faintly heard Cana yelling for me.

Instead of struggling like I normally would, I just waited until Natsu stopped. He put me down slowly under a cherry tree in the park and looked at me in a questioning manner.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked. I had to admit, he was kinda cute when he was confused.

"Because I knew you wouldn't care if I did." I said simply. "Plus, Cana had already chosen me as a partner before this even happened." I dropped my gaze to the ground.

Natsu stuck his finger under my chin and pushed my face up. "You don't have to choose me. It's fine."

"Thank you, Natsu." Then his face contorted into a sort of smile.

"Besides, Cana needs some mental help."

I smacked his smirking face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I sat in my room, enjoying the hard-earned silence. I shipped Natsu off on a mission with Wendy. Then I managed to get Cana to go out with Bacchus. I pulled out a chair from my desk and sat down.

Dear Mom,

Today has been a... strange day.

For the first time in long time, the participants in the S-Class trials have been chosen. My two friends, Natsu and Cana, have both picked me as their partner. Which one do I chose?

I can tell you anything, right mom?

I know that Cana isn't going to make it, but I know that I could help her. I love Cana with all my heart, but she just doesn't have a strong enough will or magic.

I wouldn't be of much use to Natsu. It's so obvious he's going to win this year, with or without me. He's just so strong. He uses an insanely strong magic, and he WANTS to WIN.

So which do I chose? The underdog or the top dog? Please help me!

Love,

Lucy (your daughter!)

I picked up the envelope and sealed the letter inside with a quick lick. I sighed. My thoughts had been whirling with Natsu and Cana for the last two days. I left my desk and laid on my bed.

Slowly, my eyes closed and I muttered to myself,

"Which one."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I hope you guys can see improvement in my writing. I've been trying a bit harder to make everything sound good. As for this chapter, I'm trying to figure out whether this should be it's own story or just another one of my NaLu shorts.

As normal, thank you all for staying with me and reading!

P.S. I don't know what year this should take place, X791 or after the Alvarez Empire Arc. Please review or PM me your answer!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
